diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Legende von Weißwacht/Die Geschichte/1222012
Offizielle Mitteilung ... - von Jimmie, 18.2.2012 Offizielle Mitteilung Der menschliche Leichnam der am 17.02 nach einem Brand in einem Haus in der Halle der Forscher in Eisenschmiede gefunden wurde, wurde zu weiteren Untersuchungen nach Sturmwind überstellt. Die vorläufigen magischen Untersuchungen legen nahe, das es sich bei der Verstorbenen um Ragelind von Auersperg handelt, welche auch "das Pfand" für das Weißwacht Turnier ist. Rachnel saß an ihrem neuen Lieblingsplatz ...- von Rachnel, 18.2.2012 Rachnel saß an ihrem neuen Lieblingsplatz in der Hauptstadt und sah hinüber zum Meer, dessen unruhige Oberfläche im Sonnenlicht glitzerte und funkelte. Sie war hergekommen, um den Wind zu genießen, der ihr Klarheit bringen konnte, wenn sie ihn darum bat. Denn ihr spukte so viel im Kopf herum, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Lächelnd spürte sie, wie der Wind sie begrüßte und über ihre Wangen glitt, in ihr kurzes fransiges Haar fuhr und die bunten Tücher an ihrem Gürtel in den Böen tanzen ließ. Also erzählte sie ihm, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Die letzten Tage hatten viele Erfahrungen bereit gehalten, verwirrende, wunderschöne, erfreuliche... und solche, die ihr Angst machten. Sie hatte sich im John Growling gesorgt, den sie lange nach seinem Ausscheiden nicht gesehen hatte. Denn schließlich hatte sie noch etwas von ihm. Seine Leihgabe, die sie ihm zurückgeben musste, wenn es soweit war. Und als sie ihn das nächste Mal sah, konnte sie nicht mit ihm sprechen, aber er schien bei bester Gesundheit. Sie fand sich in Sturmwind immer besser zurecht und hatte nun sogar schon Westfall gesehen. Geflogen war sie! Zum ersten Mal und es war einfach berauschend. Die Abende verbrachte sie nun meist mit Arc und in der angenehmen Gesellschaft seiner ruhigen Worte, mit denen er umzugehen verstand wie kein anderer, den sie bisher kennengelernt hatte. Er hatte ihr Lady Weißwacht vorgestellt und dann... Wogen und Wellen!... und dann hatte die Lady sie zu ihrer Vermählung eingeladen. Lady von Weißwacht! Rachnel wusste, dass die Einladung eigentlich nicht ihr galt... nicht direkt. Das hatte sie Arc zu verdanken. Bei dem Gedanken an das Adelsfest flatterte es in ihrem Inneren hektisch. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Vorfreude war oder fiebrige Nervosität. Vermutlich etwas von beidem. Und dann diese scheußliche Begegnung mit den Worgen! Rachnel hatte noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben solche Angst gehabt. Sie war konfrontiert mit einem Körper, der ihr nicht mehr gehorchte, so sehr hatte sie gezittert. Hätte er nicht vor ihr gestanden... schützend und felsenfest... sie wäre gestorben vor Angst. Sie hätte kein Wort über die Lippen gebracht. Ohne ihn hätte sie... sie, die sonst die Klappe nicht halten konnte!... kein Wort über die Lippen gebracht. Es war am Ende friedlich ausgegangen, aber Rachnel war unendlich dankbar gewesen, dass er bei ihr gewesen war. Das hätte ganz anders ausgehen können, dachte sie und verscheuchte hastig die aufkommenden Bilder von Raub und Mord, über die in der Stadt Gerüchte kursierten. Sie flüsterte ihre Gedanken weiter dem Wind zu und hoffte auf einen klaren Weg, den sie in dieser verworrenen Stadt der vielen Masken und Gesichter finden würde. Dabei streifte sie wieder den Brief, den ihre Eltern ihr mitgegeben hatten. Der Wind flüsterte zurück. Als sie wieder durch die Straßen von Sturmwind ging, entdeckte sie eins der vielen Plakate, die das Weißwachtturnier in der ganzen Stadt bewarben. Auffällig hing daneben ein weiterer Zettel, frischer Leim tropfte noch auf den Bordstein darunter. Sofort war ihre Neugierde geweckt. Ein neues Duell? Dann würde sie bald wieder Tücher färben müssen. Langsam entzifferte sie die Ankündigung... die Nachricht... den Aufruf! Die Frau entführt? Rachnel wurde blass. Warum? war der erste Gedanke, der ihr durch den Kopf fuhr. Wozu die schöne, schweigsame Lilie entführen? Ein Symbol? Als Pfand... wie konnte das passieren? Bitter schluckte sie und fuhr sich unbewusst über den Hals. Gänsehaut lief ihr die Arme entlang, obwohl sie längst in den windgeschützten Gassen stand. Es hatte Wortgefechte gegeben, ja. Es hatte Tumult gegeben, ja. Aber... das? Worte kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. Etwas, das er zu ihr gesagt hatte. Etwas über das Einmischen in die Turnierangelegenheiten. Direkt und eindeutig, ohne Raum für Spekulationen. Düstere Worte. Aber sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass er recht behalten würde! „Wie schön es doch ist nach einem erfolgreichen Arbeitstag .. - von Almerz, 18.2.2012 „Wie schön es doch ist nach einem erfolgreichen Arbeitstag ein Rundgang durch die Stadt zu machen…“ dachte sich Almerz Barzano. So schlug er am späten Nachmittag, eine Zeit, welche für ihn recht unüblich war, den Weg von den Kanälen gen Kathedralenplatz ein. Völlig unverhofft traf er auf Zaid, einem alten Freund aus seiner Zeit, welchen er in Theramore, als Almerz selbst noch als „käufliche Klinge“ gearbeitet hat kannte und Arvenya, ebenfalls eine Bekannte aus diesem Abschnitt von Almerz‘ Leben. Sie wirkten ein wenig bedrückt und verwirrt als sie mit einer Dame in silberner Rüstung sprachen. „Hey Zaid, alter Kumpel! Du, ich muss mit dir reden… hätte eigentlich vorher schon zu dir kommen sollen“ plätscherte es aus Almerz heraus. Doch Zaid winkte missverständlich ab – er schien ihm gar nicht zuzuhören. Doch davon ließ sich Almerz nicht weiter beirren oder wollte er es nicht sehen? „Geht um die Kleine, du weißt schon den Pfand…“ „Wie treffend…“ dachte sich Almerz einige Momente später, als er dann doch die Aufmerksamkeit von Zaid erhaschte und er ihn über die Geschehnisse informierte. „Das kann doch nicht sein… ich ging doch nur von einer Vermutung aus, dass das passieren könnte! Sie war doch in Sicherheit! Ich hab’s doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen wie sie diesem B-R übergeben wurde!“ redete er sich immer wieder ein. Zaid zuckte nur mit den Schultern und deutete Almerz dann ihm und Arvenya zu folgen. Gesagt – getan. „Irgendwas stinkt hier gewaltig, Al.“ meinte Zaid knapp. Zaid erzählte Almerz jedes Detail, welches ihm zugetragen wurde. Ungläubig sah Almerz ihn daraufhin an „Was gedenkst du zu tun, Zaid?“ – „Ich? Gar nichts! Die Champions sollen sich drum kümmern, Anordnung von ganz oben.“ Almerz Miene änderte sich daraufhin nicht wirklich. Er war schockiert und doch konnte er seinen alten Freund verstehen. Die Nadel im Heuhaufen zu suchen war schließlich kein leichtes Unterfangen und der gute Zaid war nun schon zu sehr mit der Beschaffung von Informationen beschäftigt. „Gut“ sprach Almerz dann „Ich werde sehen was ich machen kann. Ich hör mich um und beschaffe dir die Informationen, damit du sie weitergeben kannst. Wir werden die Kleine schon finden.“ - „Al, das geht nicht. Der Ring... der Finder ist Champion und bekommt einen Ring.“erwiderte Zaid. „Mir ist der Titel und der Ring egal, Zaid! Ich brauche weder das eine noch das andere. Das ist hier kein Spiel! Es geht um ein Menschenleben und nicht nur um irgendeines, aye?“platzte es aus Almerz heraus. Zaid entzündete einen Glimmstängel mit einem Zündholz und blies den Rauch locker aus. „Verzeih mir, Zaid. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht so meintest und das ich dir nichts unterstellen wollte…“ Zaid nickte nur verständig, er hätte wohl ähnlich reagiert. Almerz nickte ihm und Arvenya zu und mit einem „Pass auf dich auf!“ verabschiedeten sie voneinander. Nun begann die Suche nach dem Pfand Ragelind von neuem. In einem Zimmer in einer Taverne wird sie diesmal wohl nicht zu finden sein… Doch wo sollte er beginnen? Fast instinktiv, oder war es nur Zufall, trieb es ihn wieder an den Ausgangspunkt seines Spazierganges an diesem Nachmittag zurück. Der Platz war gut gefüllt von allen möglichen Gestalten in den verschiedensten Gewändern und Farben. Alle wollten einen Blick auf den Aushang werfen, der von offizieller Seite herausgegeben und zur Suche nach dem Pfand aufrief. „Warum eigentlich nicht?“ dachte sich Almerz. „Mal sehen was die Bevölkerung darüber denkt, vielleicht findet sich ja der eine oder andere Hinweis – selbst wenn es nur ein Gerücht ist.“ So unauffällig wie möglich drängte er sich durch die Massen vor dem Aushang und versuchte Wortfetzen aufzuschnappen. Durch das Stimmengewirr nahm er plötzlich folgende Worte wahr „Wir müssen sie finden! Das sind wir ihr schuldig!“ Almerz fuhr herum, versuchte diese Worte und die Richtung aus der sie kamen einzuordnen. Ihm fiel eine Gruppe aus 4 Personen ins Auge – zwei in Rüstung und mit einem roten Wappenrock mit goldenem Adler gehüllt sowie ein älterer Herr in weißer Robe und ein Mann mit seltsam anmutenden Mustern auf seinen Gewändern. Almerz näherte sich der Gruppe. Nun erkannte er, dass einer der Rüstungsträger eine Frau mit goldgelben Haaren war, ihr Gegenüber allerdings ein Herr mit ähnlicher Haarpracht. „Wir müssen handeln, sofort!“ sprach die Frau. „Heute schein ich doch ein wenig Glück zu besitzen“ dachte Almerz bei sich. „Die behalte ich im Auge.“ Ehe er den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte traf ihn der kritische Blick der Frau im roten Wappenrock. Almerz spielte den Dummen und sah sich ruhig um und ging dann einfach weiter. Ist er entdeckt worden? Hatte er sich vielleicht ein wenig zu früh gefreut? Er musste verschwinden… und zwar rasch! Gerade als er in einer Seitengasse verschwinden wollte vernahm er eine vertraute Stimme. „Sieh mal einer an! Spionierst du mir auch nach?“ Almerz rollte mit den Augen - nein, bitte nicht jetzt! Es war Aranka, ein exzentrisches Weibsbild aus dem südlichsten Zipfel der Östlichen Königreiche – aus mehrerlei Hinsicht war sie eigentlich nicht mehr so gut auf Almerz zu sprechen wie zu der Zeit, als sie sich kennenlernten. „Ah! Ranka! Schön dich zu sehen… Was? Ich? Nein, sollte ich das etwa?“ Almerz blickt sich suchend um, hat die Gruppe ihn doch nicht bemerkt oder haben sie ihn aus den Augen verloren? „Und? Was machst du hier so?“ fragte er eher abgelenkt seine Bekannte. „Verzieh dich einfach! Ich hab hier zu arbeiten. Du lässt mich ja noch auffliegen!“erwiderte Aranka. Das musste sie ihm nicht zweimal sagen und ohne viele Gedanken auf seine vermeintlichen Verfolger zu verlieren machte er sich auf den Weg zurück, über den Fischersteg in Richtung Zwergendistrikt. Plötzlich ertönt ein lautes „Halt! Ihr da! Bleibt stehen!“ Almerz wollte reflexartig davonlaufen, jedoch erblickte er am anderen Ende des Stegs den blonden Hünen im roten Wappenrock. „Verdammt!“ fluchte er leise in sich hinein. Almerz drehte sich um – er war doch tatsächlich umstellt. Umstellt von der Gruppe mit dem roten Wappenrock, welchen er auf Anhieb einfach nicht zuordnen konnte aber schon mal irgendwo gesehen hat. Seine verwegene Hälfte meldete sich in ihm zu Wort: „Soso, Almerz Barzano! Haben sie dich also umstellt. Nun kannst du ja zeigen aus welchem Holz zu geschnitzt bist…“ Mit einem freundlichen „Seid gegrüßt, Milady! Wie kann ich Euch behilflich sein?“ begann sich die Situation für ihn zuzuspitzen. Ganz langsam alle Gedanken ordnen .... - von Verkan, 18.2.2012 Ganz langsam alle Gedanken ordnen. Hunderttausend Dinge, welche auf mich einstürzen und nur hundert davon keine Lügen. Ragelind wie ich mir sicher war kreuzte bis zum Morgen hin leider nicht auf und mein erster Anhaltspunkt des Tages war der Oberleutnant der Wache, welcher mich verhaftet hatte. Sie hatte die Befehle gegeben und so war es am wahrscheinlichsten von ihr Wissen zu erlangen wo dieser Oberleutnant Brandt nun wohl sein möge. Sie war nicht im Dienst, irgendwo in Sturmwind. Zu einem Ort, zum Anderem, zum Nächsten und wieder zurück. Auf meinem Rücken die Axt, die ich seit langer Zeit nichtmehr getragen hatte. Wer etwas von mir wollte erfuhr Sarkasmus und Hass. Gefühlte Jahre später gegen Nachmittag bei der zweiten Nachfrage kam ich dann nach erneutem sinnlosen Warten zu der besagten Dame. Verschwunden ist der Mann, ja natürlich war er verschwunden! Wie sollte es auch anders sein? So ging es also weiter und ich traf immer noch ziemlich Wut entbrannt die Organisatorin die mich so sehr verachtete. Die Geschichte wurde im verbitterten, rauen Ton heruntergerattert. Meine Kehle war bereits trocken so wenig wie ich an dem Tag getrunken hatte. Nur Zorn war es was ich zu mir nahm. Ich erzählte ihr von der Entführung, von den Wachen, einfach alles was am vor nicht mal vierundzwanzig Stunden geschehen war. Ich saß zusammen mit Ragelind an dem Tisch, welchen ich immer wählte. Wir tranken Rotwein und mit einem Male tauchten genügen Wachen auf um eine ganze Bande Schwerverbrecher und Mörder zu verhaften, nur um mich wegen „Verdacht auf Entsorgung einer einzelnen Leiche festzunehmen“. Ich kooperierte meiner Unschuld, doch nicht der Zukunft bewusst. Oberleutnant Böttcher wie ich an der Wachstube herausfand war die Frau, welche mich zum Verlies führte und Ragelind an diesen Oberleutnant Brandt verwies, oder besser gesagt Oberleutnant Brandt an sie. Ich kam in Das Verlies und all diese Wachen, welche an der Taverne auftauchen waren nicht in der Lage diese eine Zeugin meiner Tat im Auge zu behalten? Trotz Befehl des Oberkommandos auf diese Verhaftung, welche sich um den „Verdacht! auf die Entsorgung einer einzigen! Leiche.“ handelte. Immer wieder durchlebte ich diesen Moment während ich ihn zuerst also der Organisatorin erzählte und später dann in einem Raum in der Kathedrale mehreren Personen. Sie alle wurden angelockt während des Gespräches, oder auf dem Weg in jenen Raum aufgegabelt. Salix Caprea, Lady von Weißwacht, Jourone, die Organisatorin. Was zunächst für einen schlechten Witz gehalten wurde verstand man schließlich als den bitteren Ernst den er war und die neue Mission ward ausgerufen. Das Finden von Ragelind. Später auf meiner Suche entdeckte ich Lady von Weißwacht erneut und sie hatte bereits die Ergebnisse der magischen Suche um sie mir zu offenbaren. Sie sollte irgendwo beim Forscherviertel in Weißwacht sein, doch wollte ich es genauer wissen. Es ging zusammen mit ihr in den Turm und als ich dir mir leicht bekannte Magerin nach einer Untersuchung fragte ohne die Alte zu erwähnen ging die Lady wutentbrannt und nur ich verblieb. Die Axt des Vaters auf dem Rücken und die Decke in welcher Ragelind geschlafen hatte auf der Schulter. Durch ein Portal, eine Befragung bis einen Raum mit seltsamen Spiegel ging es, ehe die Untersuchung gestartet wurde… wenn auch ohne mich, denn der Nichtmagier sollte draußen warten. Erneutes Warten, wie sehr ich es hasste. Warten, warten während Ragelind fort ist und sonstwas geschehen könnte. Warten darauf, dass die Anderen tun während man selbst machtlos ist. Die silberne Taschenuhr lag in dem Haus irgendwo herum und ticke in meinen Ohren hier so weit von ihr entfernt, doch die Zeit welche verging konnte ich nicht sehen. Irgendwann nach der erneuten Ewigkeit die ich im Warten verbringen musste tauchte die Magierin aus dem seltsamen Raum wieder auf. Sofort bekam ich meine Decke wieder und sie ließ die Worte des Verrats erklingen. Die Spur soll sich vor den Stadttoren verlieren. Ich musste nun gut aufpassen, alles was ich nun konnte nahm ich war. Das leise Echo unserer Worte in dem ewig langen Gang, das Wappen von Sturmwind auf der Brust der Magierin die mich belog und meine eigenen Gedanken. Sie sollte die Informationen hören, welche diese ganze Verschwörung hören musste. Ich sprach von der Aufgabe dieser Suche, auf das die Gesuchten sich in Sicherheit wiegen würden. Nun war ich sicher, dass das SI:7 hinter dieser Tat stecken musste. Eine Verschwörung von Wache und Sanktum. Die Organisatoren mussten erfahren, dass die Magier uns verraten haben und so setzte ich auch ein Schreiben auf. Billy der !@#$%^-*!@ wurde damit in damit später in die Straßen geschickt, doch noch vor dem Schreiben offenbarte sich mir im Schwein ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Eine Ex-Wache die nun nichtmehr den falschen Löwen Sturmwinds auf der Brust trug, sondern das Zeichen der Selbstbestimmung. Allein dies und die Hoffnung überredeten mich ihr zu vertrauen und es ging in die dunkle Gasse um Informationen auszutauschen. Sie wusste gleich wie falsch die ganze Geschichte war und erneut wie schon so oft heute ging ich den letzten Tag durch und erzählte ihn offen mit all seinen Merkwürdigkeiten. Ich erhielt das Schreiben über den angeblich toten Brandt von ihr, genauso wie die Information, dass Diejenige welche ich aktuell am meisten verdächtigte gestern wie ein Kleinkind heulte und wirkte als habe sie etwas auf dem Herzen. Für diese Hilfe erhielt sie vorrübergehend die Decke welche ich mit Ragelind geteilt hatte. Es fiel mir schwer sie wegzugeben, doch das musste sein. Das nächste Schreiben, welches ich erblicke war vom Lord selbst, doch keine der Informationen darauf interessierte mich in irgendeiner Weise. Nun war entschieden wie es weitergehen würde. Der Schrank schlägt auf und die alte Kiste wird herausgezogen. Ein Mann dessen Blick aktuell mehr Angst verbreitet als das Metall, welches er bis eben auf dem Körper trug. Alles fällt laut auf den Boden. Ein nackter Körper vor einer hölzernen Kiste. Ein letzter Laut von trockenen Lippen: „Siebzehn Stunden.“ Das letzte Mal ... von Lianua, 18.2.2012 Das letzte Mal, als sie ihren Blick im Raum hat kreisen lassen waren sie noch zu dritt. Eine junge Frau kauerte auf dem Boden, ein bulliger Herr stand vor ihr und sie selbst, sie lehnte sich an die kalte Steinwand an. Die Müdigkeit zehrte an ihren Kräften, ihr eigenes Gewicht wurde immer unerträglicher. Die Wand entlang gleitend endete sie schlafend auf dem Boden. Im Halbschlaf kreisten ihr tausende von Gedanken durch den Kopf, sie wollte nicht mehr hier sein, die ganze Geschichte war viel zu gefährlich geworden. Sie dachte an ihre Familie, was passieren würde, wenn die ganze Sache auffliegt. Der Wind säuselte durch die Ritzen des Hauses, sie schreckte auf und mit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie sich im Raum um. Sie war noch immer an dem Ort, es war also kein schlechter Traum gewesen. Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen? Waren es einige Minuten gewesen, vielleicht auch Stunden? Sie konnte es nicht sagen... Es war dunkel geworden, lediglich eine einzige Kerze erhellte den Raum und ihr Blick suchte verzweifelt nach der Frau. Sie war nicht mehr da, ihr Blick kreiste immer schneller, doch bald wurde ihr bewusst, dass das Mädchen so auch nicht in ihrem Blickfeld landen würde. Langsam realisierte sie, dass auch der Kerl nicht mehr im Raum war, hatte er sie etwa verraten? Ist er mit dem Mädchen abgehauen und hat sie hier zurückgelassen? Lianua winkelte die Beine an und umklammerte sie mit ihren Händen, ihren Kopf ließ sie auf die Knie fallen, ehe ihr eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief. Sie hatte kein Zeitgefühl. Alles schien so fern, kaum greifbar. Der Mann trat wieder in den Raum, warf ihr einen kalten Blick zu. Er hockte sich neben sie und zischte sie leise an. "Du hast schon größere sch.eiße gebaut, dir wird also nichts passieren! Und jetzt reiß dich endlich am Riemen." Sie blickte auf, rieb sich mit dem Lederhandschuh über die Wange und schaute ihn ungläubig an. Wie solle denn nichts passieren fragte sie sich selbst, die Frau hatte ihre Augen gesehen, sie wusste wie Lianua aussah. Das Spiel war vorbei und wieder legte sie den Kopf auf ihre Knie. Sie brauchte jetzt Ruhe.. nur einen Moment. „Wer bist du? ... - von Almerz, 18.2.2012 „Wer bist du? Was hattest du vorhin zu lauschen und zu gaffen?“ fauchte die Frau in der Rüstung und dem roten Wappenrock Almerz an. „Ich? Aber Milady, ich war derart von Eurer Schönheit und Eurer Stimme ergriffen, dass ich dachte niemals wieder so etwas Schönes mit meinen Sinnen zu erfassen!“ witzelte Almerz so direkt, dass man auf Anhieb nicht wusste ob er es ernst meinte oder nicht. Die Frau legte ihre Stirn kurz in Falten und nickte dann ihrem männlichen Pendant kurz zu woraufhin dieser die Hand seines Schwertarmes auf den Knauf seines Anderthalbhänders legte. Almerz entging diese Geste nicht, ihm entging auch nicht, dass den „Roten“ eine Dame mit schwarzem Wams gefolgt war und diese gebannt die Szene beobachtete. „Diese roten Wappenröcke, wo hab ich die schon einmal gesehen…“ grübelte Almerz immer wieder. Dann fiel es ihm ein und geistig ohrfeigte er sich dafür, dass es ihm nicht früher einfiel: Das Haus van Haven! Strom und Arathi! „Was wollt ihr von mir?“, fragte er auf einmal äußerst ernst, als wäre jeder Witz aus seiner vorherigen Aussage elendig erstickt worden. „Ihr solltet die Frage meiner Prinzessin besser beantworten! Oder wollt ihr euren Kopf in diesem Fass hinter euch gewaschen bekommen?“, meldete sich der Hüne hinter Almerz zu Wort, den er jetzt auch zu erkennen schien – das muss Tellos van Haven sein. Almerz zog sein ledernes Schal-Halstuch hinunter und grinste Tellos breit an. „Wisst Ihr, mein Herr? Ich lasse mir nicht gerne drohen. Schon gar nicht wenn das Verhältnis 3:1 oder mehr beträgt. Wascht nur eure Köpfe in diesem Fass, ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr mit euren Rüstungen keine guten Schwimmer seid.“ erwiderte Almerz keck und deutete dabei hinter sich und auf den Sturmwinder-See. Sie standen ja nach wie vor auf den Fischersteg. „Ihr seid hier nicht in der Position uns zu drohen!“, feixte die Frau, bei der es sich wohl um Aeslynn van Haven handelte. „Euch zu drohen ist nicht meine Absicht, Milady. Es geht hier rein um mich.“, sprach Almerz genauso kühn wie zuvor.„Wenn ihr vielleicht ein wenig höflicher seid, dann werde ich meinem Hobby später nachgehen. Verstanden?“ – Aeslynn nickte verständig. „So sprecht nun… wir verstehen keinen Spaß wenn es um unsere Freunde geht und haben wenig Zeit.“ sagte sie dann. „Freunde? Hatte er da gerade richtig gehört?“ dachte Almerz bei sich. „Ging es gar nicht um Ragelind oder was hatte sie mit den Van Havens zu schaffen?“ Als könnte Aeslynn Gedanken lesen sprach sie weiter. „Warum seid ihr so interessiert an dem Pfand Ragelind?“ – „Ich kenne sie gut und möchte sie wieder in Sicherheit bringen. Ich habe weder Interesse an einem Ring noch den Titel des Champions.“, antwortete Almerz knapp. „Kommt schon! Das könnt ihr jemand anderes weiß machen!“ schnauzte der Kerl mit den seltsamen Mustern auf der Robe. Almerz zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah Aeslynn an, welche so aussah als würde sie ihm glauben. Er sah dann noch einmal hinüber zum Pier – die Frau in schwarz stand immer noch da. Al näherte sich Aeslynn und sprach leise „Gehört die Dame da hinten zu Euch? Wenn nicht, dann sollten wir vielleicht einen anderen Ort für die Fortführung unseres Gesprächs suchen.“ Aeslynn gab Almerz mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie sich die Unbekannte in Schwarz ansehen müsse. „Nicht direkt oder offensichtlich hinsehen! Blickt über meine Schulter!“ tadelte Almerz sie. „Nein, ich kenne sie nicht. Sie gehört nicht zu uns.“, erwiderte Aeslynn. „Aber ich kenne sie!“, sagte Tellos knapp. „Dennoch!“ sprach Aeslynn rasch „Wir sollten den Ort des Gespräches verlegen. Bitte folgt uns.“ Almerz nickte ihr zu und ließ sie vorgehen. „Van Haven! Wie um alles in der Welt ist er bitte zu diesen Leuten gekommen?! Aber es muss mir egal sein mit wem ich mich austausche, es geht um die Kleine…“ mit diesen Gedanken standen sie nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch vor einem recht interessanten Bauwerk, dessen Tor von zwei Männern mit Lanzen und in rot gekleidet bewacht wurde. Almerz imponierte das irgendwie. Wie es aussieht konnten diese Van Havens ihm doch noch sehr nützlich sein. „Schritte, sie schreckte auf. ... von Willhelma, 18.2.2012 Schritte, sie schreckte auf. "Kommt er etwa schon wieder?" Sie stellte von innen einen Stuhl gegen die Tür. Er sollte dieses mal nicht zu ihr hinein kommen. Und schon war er da. Sprach mit seiner widerlichen Stimme. "Willhelma Täubchen. Lass mich in dein Zimmer". Die Tür rüttelte, einmal. zewimal. Dann gab es einen lauten Knall. Wohl schlug er dagegen. "Zier dich nicht du mießes Stück. Du willst doch auch." Sie kauerte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammen. Immer fester rüttelte er an der Tür. Der Stuhl rutschte nach eingier Zeit von der Tür weg. "Oh nein. Er ist drinnen", ging es ihr Blitzschnell durch den Kopf. Langsam öffnete er die Tür. Sah sie an, mit seinem Wahnsinnigen Blick. Er näherte sich ihr. Kam zu ihrem Bett. setzte sich auf die Kannte. Sie flehte und weinte. Er nahm es gar nicht wahr, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte über ihr Haar. "Nein, bitte nicht, NEIN" Sie schreckte auf. Die Welt um sie herum schien seltsam surreal. Erst nach und nach kam sie an im hier und jetzt. Sie hatte wieder geträumt. Schwer keuchend drückte sie sich hoch. "War das ein Traum? Oder war es die Wirklichkeit und ihr Geist gewährte ihr Erholung in dem er sie hier hin rettete" Sie zwickte sich in den Arm und genoss den Schmerz der sie durchströmte. Es war wirklichkeit. Langsam setzte sie sich auf. Der vergangene Tag... Sie hatte nicht gedacht das es schlimmer kommen würden, aber so war es. Er war noch schlimmer geworden als der Vorhergehende. Auf der Wache hatten sie den ganzen Tag Leute gefragt wo das Pfand sei. Wo Brandt sei. Sie hatte James am Morgen getroffen und wusste alles. Wusste von dem Obdachlosen den sie Brandts Kleider angezogen hatten und den sie in den Kanal geworfen hatten. Gut das er schon Tod war. So konnten sie die Leiche praktischer Weise aus dem Leichenhaus nehmen. Aber das konnte sie doch nicht sagen. Sie Versuchte Schleifer zu erreichen. Keine Antwort. Den ganzen Tag ging sie im Wachhaus auf und ab wie ein Tiger im Käfig. Dann kam B-R zu ihr. "Das Pfand, Brandt, wo?",knurrte er sie an. Sie sah fast ein wenig furchtsam zu ihm. Aber sagen konnte sie ihm nichts. Stattdessen meinte sie keine Ahnung zu haben. So konnte sie ihn abspeißen. Schleifer, sie musste die Frau Hauptmann erreichen. James hatte ihr gesagt sie wisse vom Leichenfund. Dann kam eine ihr Unbekannte Frau stellte Fragen, dazu noch die van Havens. Wiederum speißte sie sie ab. "Ich hole Erkundigungen beim Oberkommando ein." So konnte sie sie los werden. Als sie auf dem Weg zur Burg war, meldete sich Schleifer und Growling auch. Sie trafen sich in der Burg. Zur Schadensbegrenzung hatte man sich mit dem Oberkommando auf eine offizielle Version geeinigt. Die sollte durch alle Verbreitet werden. Am Wachhaus angekommen, kam Merrandra Barton zu ihr. Stellte fragen, die nach Verschwörung klangen. "Wusste sie etwas?" Nein, das war nicht möglich. Die Streitkräfte, das Oberkommando, der SI.7. Sie steckten alle drinnen, niemand würde ihr etwas sagen. Willhelma entspannte sich. Gab ihr den Text der Verlautbarung und versprach ihr, das sie das zu ihrem Eid stehe. Treue dem König, Schutz den Bürgern. Sie musste nicht mal lügen. "Ehre gegen Ehre, Respekt gegen Respekt, Ehrlichkeit in allen Belangen". Gut, Barton hatte sie nicht die volle Wahrheit gesagt, aber sie auch nicht angelogen. Ledigich ein paar Details unter den Tisch fallen lassen. Der Rest des Abends verlief eher Ereignislos bis... "Oh Licht, Darras!" Ja. Darras... Am Abend traf sie sich mit Limetta Sprudelwasser. Mit der Gnomin wollte sie in das Schwein. Dort kam Kohei hinzu. Das Gespräch entwickelte sich wüst. Kohei und Limetta konnten sich nicht ausstehen. Man brauchte nicht die Intelligenz eines Trolls um das zu sehen. Nach einiger Zeit ging Limetta. Kohei sah Helma an, und eröffnete ihr, dass James ihn auf sie angesetzt habe. Er solle sie schützen, und er wisse alles. "Kohei, ausgerechnet. Meine besten Freundinnen muss ich anlügen und mit ihm könnte ich reden". Sie verließen die Taverne und gingen heim. In Helma sträubte sich alles dagegen sich unter seine Fuchtel zu stellen. Sie hatte ihn abgelenkt und ging nach oben, aber statt zu schlafen versuchte sie über das Dachfenster aufs Dach zu kommen und von dort abzuhauen. Sie wollte mit Bavieka, ihrer Stute, einfach nur raus aus der Stadt. Für ein paar Stunden Kraft tanken am kleinen Bergsee. Natürlich sah er sie, sie und rannte durch die Stadt davon. Als sie auf den Kathedralenplatz einbog und Darras sah rief sie ihm zu "Halte Kohei... kurz auf". Damit nahm das Schicksal seinen Lauf. Helma rannte weiter, hatte nichts mehr bemerkt. Sie war schon glücklich darüber nicht mehr vrfolgt zu werden und war fast wieder an den Ställen als Kohei sie einholte. Sie ergab sich und lief resigniert in Richtung Ställe. Da, schon wieder Barton. "Na, gibts morgen wieder eine offizielle Meldung dazu", hatte sie gefragt. Helma hatte es nicht Verstanden. Nach einiger Zeit erfuhr sie, dass Darras wohl weil er ihr geholfen hatte, Probleme mit einem Übereifrigen Rekruten hatte. Sofort rannte sie zum Platz zurück. Als sie ankam lag Darras bewusstlos am Boden, der Irre stand mit seiner Flinte in der Nähe. Sie hörte nur fetzen. Hatte wohl auch Rauhbach etwas zugerufen, aber ihre Sorge galt Darras. Zusammen mit anderen hatte sie ihn ins Lazarett gebracht. Die Ärzte meinten: "Er kommt durch, ob er sehen kann... kann man noch nicht sagen" Sie hatten ihn stark sediert und er schlief nun ruhig. Den kopf Bandagiert, den Arm verbunden. Erskine vom 102ten und eine Wächterin deren Namen Helma sich einfach nicht merken konnte vom 5ten waren dabei. Sie hatten begonnen zu erklären, aber so führte es zu nichts. Deswegen sammelten die beiden Wachen in Dienst Rauhbach ein und man setzte sich im Wachhaus des fünften zusammen. Ein zorniges Gespräch entbrannte, immer wieder schrie Rauhbach, schrie Kohei. Sie selbst war inzwischen blass geworden. Nach einiger Zeit klopfte es. Eine seltsam anmutende Botin brachte einen Brief für Willhelma. Barton erhällt morgen Akteneinsicht, welche Namen sie wohl lesen würde?" Mehr stand da nicht, aber es war verdammt noch mal auch genug. Helma gab ihre Aussage auf, und ließ sich dann von ihrem "Aufpasser" Heimbringen. Als sie ihr Zimmer erreichte, hatte sie sich in den Schlaf geweint. Um sie herum wurde alles schwarz. Träume übernahmen ihre Gedanken, diese Schrecklichen Träume. Als sie sich umblickte bemerkte sie, dass sie gar nicht im Bett lag, sondern auf dem Teppich auf dem Boden vor der tür. Sie war wohl eingeschlafen, als sie gestern Kraftlos hier zusammengesunken war... "Bitte, lass wenigstens diesen Tag besser werden. Ich ertrage es sonst nicht mehr". Almerz betrat das Haus ... - von Almerz, 18.2.2012 Almerz betrat das Haus und sah sich sorgfältig um, die Gruppe aus vier Personen bestehend aus Aeslynn und Tellos van Haven und den anderen beiden reihte sich hinter ihm, den Weg zur Tür versperrend, ein. „Also? Kommen wir nun zum Punkt! Wer seid ihr und warum seid ihr hinter Ragelind her?“ fragte Aeslynn. „Mein Name tut nicht viel zur Sache bei, Milady. Ich kenne eure Namen ja auch nicht.“, antwortete Almerz ihr. „Ich bin Aeslynn van Haven, Prinzessin von Strom…“stellte sie sich ihm vor. Die anderen drei taten es ihr gleich. Bei den zwei anderen, welche Almerz nicht erkannte, handelte es sich um Vater Havwell und dem Herrn mit den seltsamen Mustern auf der Kleidung, den sie Malcor Steinbeisser nannten. „Almerz Barzano. Es ist mir eine Ehre dem Haus van Haven zu begegnen.“, sprach Almerz mit einer knapp angedeuteten Verbeugung. „Ist es falsch zu fragen ob wir uns vielleicht nicht lieber setzen wollen?“ , sprach er weiter. Sie setzten sich und sahen ihn gespannt an. „Also habe ich vorhin richtig gehört? Ihr wollt Ragelind also auch aus der Hand ihrer Entführer befreien? Dann haben wir dieselben Ziele. Habt ihr schon Hinweise auf ihren Verbleib?“ Die van Havens sahen sich an, eher skeptisch, wohl überrascht über die direkte Art, wie Almerz die Dinge beim Namen nannte und gaben ihm mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, dass sie nicht untätig gewesen sind. „Wir haben Hinweise darauf, dass sie wohl irgendwo auf dem Weg zum Zwergendistrikt gefasst worden ist. Es wurde ein blauer Stofffetzen mit Blutspuren gefunden, am Kanal in Richtung des besagten Viertels.“ , erklärte Aeslynn. Almerz nickte. „Immerhin etwas… Ich sag euch gerne was ich herausgefunden habe. Vermutlich ist die Sache komplexer als ich anfangs zu glauben schien. Es riecht irgendwie nach einer Verschwörung der Stadtwache oder des Sturmwinder Informationsdienstes. Oder meint ihr nicht? Es ist doch sonderbar, dass eine Spezialeinheit aus mehreren Kompanien den alten Champion B-R festnehmen liesen. Fast eine ganze Kompanie für nur einen Mann?“ – „In der Tat! Dafür bräuchte man maximal einen Soldaten mit fünf Fingern“ erwiderte Aeslynn. „Dann sind wir uns ja wieder einmal einig.“ Almerz bemerkte, dass die Kooperation mit den van Havens durchaus harmonisch verlaufen könnte. Sie sagten ihm was sie wussten und er tat es ihnen gleich. Nach langem Hin und Her über das Für und Wider, sowie dem Durchgehen der möglichen Szenarien gab es für ihn und die van Havens keinen Zweifel mehr – die Entführer mussten die Tiefenbahn nach Eisenschmiede genutzt haben wenn sie Stadt verlassen haben sollten. „Dann wissen wir ja wo wir mit der Suche beginnen müssen…“ sprachen sie im Chor. „Ich bleibe hier und werde der Möglichkeit über den Verbleib von Ragelind in der Stadt überprüfen“, sagte Vater Havwell. „Dann werden wir sofort nach Eisenschmiede aufbrechen. Lust die Heimat zu besuchen, Tellos?“ fragte Aeslynn Tellos, welcher hinter ihr Position bezogen hatte. Er sagte nichts sondern antwortete ihr mit einem Lächeln. „Auf nach Eisenschmiede!“ dachte sich Almerz. Dort werden sie hoffentlich weitere Hinweise über den Verbleib des Pfandes finden. Als die Gruppe um Almerz, Aeslynn und Tellos van Haven sowie Malcor in Eisenschmiede angekommen war, stellte sich für die vier die Frage nach dem Modus für die Suche. Aeslynn und Malcor waren relativ ortsunkundig und selbst Almerz, welcher schon viel in der Welt herumgekommen war, war noch nicht oft in Eisenschmiede gewesen. Einzig Tellos, welcher dort aufgewachsen war, würde sich als Führer der Gruppe anbieten können. Sie entschlossen sich zwei Gruppen zu bilden: Tellos mit seiner Prinzessin und Almerz mit dem seltsam anmutenden Malcor. Tellos machte den anderen klar, dass er mit Aeslynn die Große Schmiede sowie den nördlicheren Teil der Stadt übernehme werde und die anderen beiden sich beim Tor und den Tavernen umhorchen sollten. Wie sich bald herausstellte waren weder das Tor von Eisenschmiede noch die Tavernen relativ frequentiert – schon gar nicht von Menschen! Der Winter in Khaz Modan war wohl nichts für die Menschen aus dem Süden der Königreiche. Mit einem Achselzucken gab Almerz Malcor zu verstehen, dass sie wohl nicht fündig werden würden. Alle Hoffnung ruhten nun auf Tellos und Aeslynn. Irgendetwas mussten sie doch finden! Almerz und Malcor schlugen also den Rückweg ein und trafen die beiden anderen schließlich an der Grenze zum „Düsteren Viertel“ Eisenschmiedes und der Halle der Forscher. Tellos stand wie Aeslynn wie angewurzelt vor einem Gebäude in welchem wohl bis vor kurzem noch eine Feuersbrunst ihr Unwesen trieb. Es rauchte und qualmte noch, was darauf schließen ließ das der Brand noch nicht lange her war. „Dem Licht sei Dank, dass die Zwerge ihre Häuser überwiegend aus Stein bauen.“ , scherzte Tellos knapp. „Wollen wir rein gehen? Sieht nach einer Spur aus – wenn auch nach einer sehr geringen. Wenn da drin ein Hinweis war, dann wird er wohl mit der Einrichtung in Flammen aufgegangen sein.“, schlug Almerz vor. „Nicht zwingend! Ein Blick kann nie schaden. Außerdem sind wir ja schon hier und warum nicht dieser Sache nachgehen?“, erwiderte Aeslynn. „Da habt Ihr Recht, Milady. Wenn wir schon mal hier sind und es wäre ja ein seltsamer Zufall, dass es mal in Eisenschmiede brennt wenn wir vermuten, dass sie hier sein könnte. Die Entführer wissen wahrscheinlich schon, dass ihnen jemand auf der Fährte ist. Denkt nur an den Aushang!“, stimmte Almerz ihr mit seinen Ausführungen zu. Als die vier den Raum betraten, bat sich ihnen ein seltsames Bild. Es sah nicht wirklich so aus, dass bis vor Kurzem ein Feuer darin loderte, wären da nicht die vereinzelten Glutnester, womöglich die Reste des Mobilars, oder diese fast unerträgliche Hitze gewesen. Zwergenhäuser werden zum Großteil ja aus Stein gemacht, sodass man meinen könnte, man wäre in einem Hochhofen sollte es darin brennen. „Aber Stein brennt ja nicht.“ Dachte sich Almerz als ihm die wildesten Gedanken durch den Kopf schossen. „Ist Ragelind etwas passiert? Finden wir Hinweise in dieser Hölle?“ Als sich Almerz mit Aeslynn, Tellos und Malcor nach und nach, mit aller Vorsicht, durch den verwüsteten Eingangsbereich kämpften machten sie eine grausige Entdeckung, welche sie wohl nicht erwarteten. An einem Stuhl gefesselt, fanden sie eine gekneblete Person, in den Kleidern des Pfandes. „Nein! Bitte nicht…“ stammelte Aeslynn leise. Almerz Miene verfinsterte sich und er näherte sich der verkohlten Leiche, sie mit seinem Blick fixierend. „Das ist sie nicht… das würde keinen Sinn ergeben. Außerdem ist diese Person zu groß. Ja, viel zu groß. Nicht so zierlich wie Ragelind… Sie kann es nicht sein. Aufgrund der Hitze hier drinnen müsste sie zierlicher als sonst sein. Jemand will uns täuschen.“, merkte Almerz an. „Seid ihr sicher Herr Barzano?“ fragte Tellos. „Sie hat schon Ähnlichkeit mit Ragelind irgendwie. Die Kleider… obwohl.“ Almerz sah sich in der unmittelbaren Gegend der Leiche um. „Was ist das?“ wisperte er leise als er das in der Nähe des verkohlten Leichnams stehende Bett genauer untersuchte. Eine Kette mit Fußfessel war daran angebracht, die Fessel war geöffnet. Offenbar wurde Ragelind daran angekettet – am Bett, nicht auf dem Sessel.„Seht euch das an! Warum sollte man sie hier fesseln und dann dort verbrennen? Das macht genauso wenig Sinn, als das sie ihr einziges Druckmittel einfach so verheizen.“ , stellte Almerz Barzano fest. Aeslynn teilte ihm mit einem Nicken mit, dass sie derselben Überzeugung war. Nur hatten die vier keinen Hinweis entdecken können wohin die Entführer verschwunden sind. Weder am Tor von Eisenschmiede noch durch die Tiefenbahn haben Menschen in letzter Zeit Eisenschmiede verlassen. Almerz deutete mit einem Schulterzucken gen Tellos und Aeslynn an, dass er keine Ahnung hat wie oder wohin die Entführer verschwunden sein könnten. „Einen Moment… Hier war Magie im Spiel…“, sagte Malcor Steinbeisser plötzlich, als er eine seltsam anmutende Karte aus einem Talon zog und sie auf seine Stirn legte und die Kartenenden zu leuchten begannen. „Was ist das für ein Trick?!“ platzte es aus Almerz heraus, „Wer oder was seid ihr wirklich?!“ Halb Sturmwind war in Bewegung ... - von Diarmai, 18.2.2012 Halb Sturmwind war in Bewegung und auf der Suche nach der Frau, die das Pfand darstellte. Es wurde Schnitzeljagd gespielt, Verschwörungstheorien wurden aufgestellt, Gemüter waren aufgeheizt worden. Ihrem Plan nach wäre es für alle Beteiligten das Tun einer Gruppe fieser und böser Individuen gewesen, das Pfand wäre nach ein, zwei Tagen wieder aufgetaucht, vielleicht hätte es zwei oder drei offene Haftbefehle gegen unbekannt gegeben und die Wogen hätten sich schließlich wieder geglättet. Verrückte gab es schließlich immer wieder und genügend. Und nur die wenigsten wurden gefasst. Die beiden anderen, vor allem er, hatten daraus eine Sturmwindweite Sache gemacht, die Offiziellen involviert und dafür gesorgt, das der ganze Regierungsapparat in Frage gestellt wurde. Das Wachen nicht mehr getraut wurde. Das die Leute sich vom König und dessen Angestellten bedroht fühlten. Wie konnte man einen einfachen Plan so verflucht daneben setzen?! Sie traute den Mitmenschen viel an Dummheit zu, aber das waren verdammt noch mal zwei ausgebildete Agenten der Krone, mit denen sie hier arbeitete. Es war unmöglich, das die so unprofessionell und schlampig arbeiteten. Man würde sie niemals unausgebildet auf die Straße schicken. - und wenn doch, dann würde man ganz schnell und sauber dafür sorgen, das sie keinen Mist mehr anstellen könnten, nachdem sie sich den ersten Klops geleistet hatten. Vielleicht waren sie gar keine Agenten. Vielleicht waren sie irgendwelche Leute, die sich als Agenten ausgaben, um sie auf SEINE Anweisung hin in die Scheis.se zu reiten. Vielleicht waren sie auch doch Agenten, aber mit dem Auftrag, sie in die Scheis.se zu reiten, egal was sie dafür tun müssten – auf SEINE Anweisung, natürlich. Vielleicht war es ein Test aus der oberen Riege. Vielleicht war es ein Test, ob sie noch wusste, wie die Arbeit gemacht wird, nach ihrer teils freiwilligen, teils unfreiwilligen Pause. Vielleicht war es ein Test um herauszufinden, ob sie gut und loyal genug war, das man sie am leben und weiterarbeiten ließ. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach versagt. Vielleicht war sie zu ungenau in ihren Ausführungen gewesen, zu zögerlich in ihrem Handeln, zu distanziert in ihrem Auftreten, das das Ganze so hatte daneben gehen können. Vielleicht war der ganze Plan von Anfang an viel zu riskant gewesen, als das sie ihn hätte mit ihr unbekannten teilen können, ohne zu wissen wie sie dachten, handelten, was sie konnten. Was auch immer dafür gesorgt hatte, das es gekommen war wie es gekommen war – es war so gekommen. Die einzige Lösung war, die Pfandaktion ganz schnell zu einem Ende kommen zu lassen. Und zwar so das die, die unschuldig mit hinein gezogen worden waren, keinen Schaden erlitten. Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Sache war zu groß, als das sich die Leute ohne Sündenbock zufrieden geben würden. Sie könnte Ragelind einfach wieder nach Sturmwind bringen und sagen, sie wäre es gewesen. Sie könnte erzählen, das sie Befehlsdokumente gefälscht und unbekannte angeheuert hätte, ihr zu helfen. Ja, sie hatte noch vor zwei oder drei Tagen in der Stadt nach Leuten gefragt, die sich etwas dazuverdienen wollten, der ein oder andere würde sich vielleicht noch daran erinnern. Sie hatte zwar eigentlich nur nach einer Eskorte hin und zurück zu den Kämpfen für Herrn von Mariengrad gesucht, doch das hatte sie ja keinem erzählt... oder? Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, während sie überlegte. Nein, sie hatte es keinem erzählt, da war sie sich sicher. Sie würde einfach behaupten, sie hätte die Leute nicht näher gekannt, die ihr geholfen hatten, und nachdem sie sie ausgezahlt hatte hätten sie sich aus dem Staub gemacht. Die Dokumente... sie konnte nicht sauber genug schreiben, als das sie vorgeben könnte, es selbst getan zu haben. Vielleicht würde sich ein Fälscher gegen den richtigen Betrag als derjenige ausgeben, der es getan hatte. So würden die Wachen entlastet – sie hatten nur auf Befehl gehandelt, einen Befehl, der gefälscht worden war. Wie lange kommt man ins Verlies, wenn man offizielle Dokumente fälscht? Was ist ein Tag im Verlies wert? Was musste sie für eine Summe anbieten? Wo fand sie einen willigen und fähigen Mann dafür? Letztendlich würde es darauf hinauslaufen, das sie das Pfand nur ein, zwei Tage entführt hatte. Und Ragelind ging es gut, sie hatte sie heute noch wohlauf gesehen. Wie lange würde sie dafür hinter Gitter kommen? Wenn man bedachte, wie viele Morde, Totschläge, gefährliche Körperverletzungen tagtäglich passierten... was war schon eine Entführung? Zusammen mit der Fälschersache, die sie angeleiert hätte.. vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre? Wenn der dämliche Anfänger ein bisschen Loyalität bewies und sich für sie einsetzte vielleicht sogar nur ein paar Monate. Damit wären alle raus aus der Sache, das Volk konnte seinem König weiterhin vertrauen, die Schuldige wäre gefunden und die Wogen würden sich wieder glätten. Gut. - Nicht gut. Was war mit den beiden Leichen? Sie wusste nicht mal, wie die beiden anderen an sie gekommen waren... hatten sie tatsächlich Leute ermordet um ihre Spuren zu verwischen? Wie sollte sie die Leichen erklären? Wenn sie wirklich gemordet hatten, würde sie diese Morde auch auf ihre Schultern legen müssen. Das würde den Strick bedeuten, ganz sicher. Wenn die beiden bereits vorhandene Leichen genutzt hatten... wie sollte sie erklären, wie sie daran gekommen war? Und das Ganze erklärte auch noch nicht die Magieeinwirkungen... sie hasste Magie, jeder der sie kannte wusste das. Sie würde nie freiwillig Magiekundige nutzen. Aber wer kannte sie schon noch? Ihre Bekannten waren über die Zeit genauso verstreut worden wie es ihrer Einheit damals passiert war. Die meisten waren tot, wohnten woanders oder hatten sie schlicht vergessen. Dennoch... da waren zu viele offene Ungleichheiten. Lücken im Plan, die sie nicht so einfach füllen konnte. Irgendwie... es musste irgendwie gehen. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Irgendeinen anderen Weg musste es geben den Schaden einzudämmen, der bereits geschehen war. Sie hing mit drin. Doch sie konnte die anderen beiden zur Zeit nicht einmal kontaktieren. Hilflos wie ein Baby war sie, allein mit ihren Gedanken. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Aber sie hing voll mit drin. Wenn sie in Panik geriet machte sie dumme Dinge. Und sie spürte die Panik schon an ihre Türe klopfen, leise, beinahe zärtlich, aber beharrlich.Verflucht. „Dia... lass dir endlich was einfallen, du blöde Kuh.“ Auuuuu - von Ragelind, 18.2.2012 Auuuuu … mit leisem Ächzen versuchte sie sich in eine aufrechte Position zu setzen und legte mit einem Stöhnen beide Hände an ihren hämmernden Kopf, die Augen wohlweisslich geschlossen lassend. Alles tat ihr weh, die Beine, die Hüfte, die Schultern und am schlimmsten brummte ihr der Kopf. Was war nur passiert? Nur nebelhaft und in Bruchstücken kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück. Der viele Wein.... Ganz vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen ein bischen und da stand sie auch noch; die Flasche, kaum eine Armeslänge von ihr entfernt auf den alten Holzdielen und fast leer. Das Glas daneben war umgekippt und hatte einen fahlroten Fleck auf den staubigen Brettern hinterlassen, als der Rotwein in das morsche Holz eingesickert war. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch auf den harten Brettern geschlafen und deswegen taten ihr jetzt auch alle Knochen einzeln weh, aber am Schlimmsten war das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf, das von dem vielen ungewohnten Wein kommen musste. Der Mann! Er hatte ihr befohlen zu trinken, immer wieder und immer mehr und immer waren auch seine Fragen dazwischen. Er hatte sie absichtlich betrunken gemacht, um sie auszuhorchen! Was hatte sie bloss alles erzählt? Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zum Beginn des Tages, als sie in dem unbekannten Raum in einem Bett aufgewacht war, an das sie noch immer auch mit dem Fuss gefesselt war. Der Mann und die Frau standen neben dem Bett und beobachteten sie beim Aufwachen. Hatten sie sie auch die ganze Zeit beim Schlafen beobachtet? Ruckartig setzte sie sich im Bett auf, nur um dabei eine dritte Person zu entdecken, die auf demselben Stuhl sass, auf dem sie Tags zuvor auch gesessen hatte. Wer war das? Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass diese Frau auch gefesselt war. Sie rührte sich nicht und ihr Kopf war ihr auf die Brust gesunken. Hatten sie nach ihr auch gleich das Ersatzpfand entführt? Gerade als ihr dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss beugte sich die Frau etwas herab und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Am liebsten wäre sie ja weggezuckt, aber sie konnte sich beherrschen. Es sei nur eine Obdachlose, die sich totgesoffen hatte und sie brauche sich keine Sorgen machen... Keine Sorgen machen? Was hatten diese Leute nur vor? Wie erstarrt konnte sie nur weiter auf dem Bett sitzen und die Tote anschauen. Es wurde ziemlich schnell offensichtlich, dass die beiden nur auf ihr Aufwachen gewartet hatten und nun auch in eine hektische Betriebsamkeit verfielen. Sie müssten von hier verschwinden, es sei nicht sicher, hiess es und was sie bei sich trüge, wollten sie wissen. Sie hatte nur ihr Taschentuch, das sie immer im Ärmel trug und das Mundtuch von B-R, das sie immer noch um den Hals trug. Beides nahm man ihr ab. Auch umziehen sollte sie sich! Ihre Robe verschwand im Rucksack der Frau und mechanisch streifte sie sich das dargebotene Kleid über, während sie zusah, wie der Mann die Frau auf dem Stuhl mit ihren Habseligkeiten präparierte. Wie benommen schaute sie zu, wie der Mann überall im Raum eine Flüssigkeit verteilte und liess sich wiederstandslos von der Frau durch ein flimmerndes Loch stossen. Wo kam das denn her? Sie hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt, hörte nur noch von fern wie hinter ihr das Rauschen eines auflodernden Feuers erklang, wie wenn man einen brennenden Kienspan in einen Haufen trockenen Laubes hält. Als sie auf der anderen Seite das flimmernde Loch wieder verliess, sah sie sich plötzlich einer gänzlich andren Umgebung gegenüber. Die dunklen Steinwände, die sie bisher umgeben hatten waren mit Lehm verschmierten Holzbrettern gewichen und das was sie so auf den ersten Blick erkennen konnte, machte zwar einen verlassenen, aber nicht gänzlich unbewohnbaren Eindruck. Noch immer fühlte sie sich gänzlich benommen und nahm nur gerade einmal das wahr, was in ihrem benebelten Gesichtsfeld passierte. Sie musste sich zusammenreissen, diese Lethargie abschütteln, vielleicht irgend etwas tun? Man verfrachtete sie auf einen alten Sessel und befestigte ihren Fuss an das Sesselbein. Ob sie den Sessel am Fuss hinter sich herzerren könnte? Ihre Gedanken wurden abgelenkt von dem Mann, der sich an einem Tisch zu schaffen machen begann. Irgendwelche Glaskolben, Schälchen und Beutelchen standen da herum und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, als es ihr wieder einfiel. Ein Wahrheitsserum! Tags zuvor hatte der Mann damit gedroht, wenn sie nicht reden würde. Aber sie hatte doch geredet, alles erzählt, was ihr einfiel und die Fragen beantwortet. Wollte er es noch immer herstellen und einsetzen? Irgendwie dauerte es aber wohl eine Weile bis das Zeug fertig wäre. Trotzdem, irgendwie musste sie zu verhindern versuchen, dass er sie überhaupt weiter aushorchte. Was versprach er sich von möglichen Informationen überhaupt? Wollte er das Turnier sabotieren? Er gegen Lord Weißwacht? Haaa.. das wäre ja noch schöner! Da hatte er wohl einfach die schlechteren Karten und dann liess er so ganz nebenbei die Information fallen, dass Lord Weißwacht dazu aufgerufen hatte das Pfand zu suchen. Schlagartig war ihr Geist wieder glasklar und ihre innere Gelassenheit kehrte zurück. Sie brauchte also einfach nur zu warten .. und sie würde ihre Entführer ein bisschen unterhalten. Irgendeine Liesel sollte auch noch kommen. Die Gänsemagd vom Brunnen..? Die Frau .. oder war es ein weiblich wirkender Mann oder ein Mann der weiblich wirkte .. also die Person, die dann auftauchte war keine Gänsemagd, sondern vielmehr wohl einer der Drahtzieher des Ganzen. Die Tarnung der es sich bediente war auf jeden Fall perfekt. Sie hatte wohl auch Anweisungen für ihre beiden Bewacher, aber sie konnte kaum etwas verstehen. Wenigstens befahl sie, dass man sie so gut wie möglich zu behandeln hatte, aber ob sich gerade der Mann auch daran halten würde..? Etwas, was sich anhörten wie „Mandaringral“ konnte sie noch verstehen und dann war Liesel auch schon wieder weggelieselt. Lustigerweise kam ihr die ganze Situation immer komischer vor und sie konnte sich einfach nicht ganz verkneifen ironisch darüber zu witzeln. Paradoxerweise schien der Mann sogar immer nervöser und unausgeglichener zu werden, während die Frau immer ruhiger und in sich gekehrter wirkte. Sie sollte sie im Auge behalten. Während der Mann noch einmal durch so ein schimmerndes Loch verschwand, nutzte sie jedenfalls die Gelegenheit mit der Frau ins Gespräch zu kommen. Vielleicht konnte sie sie dazu bringen sich gegen den Mann zu stellen oder wenigstens aufgeben und verschwinden, um nicht die ganzen Konsequenzen dieser Entführung tragen zu müssen. Es gab doch sicher so etwas wie mildernde Umstände. Viel Zeit hatte sie allerdings nicht, als der Mann plötzlich wieder auftauchte und befahl sofort wieder den Ort zu wechseln. Diesmal sogar fast vergnügt spazierte sie zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tage durch das schimmernde Loch. Er musste gar nichts sagen, um zu wissen, dass sie ihnen auf den Fersen waren. Wo würden sie sich diesmal verstecken wollen? Sie schnaubte verächtlich, als ihr Fuss den morschen Dielenboden berührte und ihr Blick die Umgebung erfasste. Hatten sie schon nichts besseres mehr, als dieses … Loch? Als Behausung konnte man den Bretterverschlag in dem sie landeten beim besten Willen nicht mehr bezeichnen. Was vielleicht einmal ein Haus gewesen war hielten jetzt nur noch rostige Nägel mühsam zusammen, die Einrichtung war total zerstört und Staub und Dreck lag finger*### überall herum. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass der Mann sie gar nicht begleitet hatte und die Frau hatte wohl auch nur in aller Eile die Utensilien vom Tisch gekramt und packte sie jetzt hier wieder aus. Zum Glück hatte sie das Brot und den Wasserschlauch, das man ihr in der andren Unterkunft gegeben hatte instinktiv mitgenommen. Wer weiss, in welcher Einöde sie steckten und wann das nächste Wasser oder irgendetwas Essbares zu finden waren. Jedenfalls beschloss sie ihre relative Freiheit zu nutzen, um auf Schatzsuche zu gehen. Vielleicht liess sich ja trotz des ruinösen Zustands noch irgendetwas Brauchbares finden und jetzt lag es wohl auch an ihr die Frau aus einer Lethargie zu reissen in die sie abzurutschen drohte. Konnte sie ihr irgendwie helfen? Sehr gesprächig war sie nicht, eher ständig auch in Gedanken. Ganz vorsichtig versuchte sie ihr begreiflich zu machen, dass sie noch immer gehen könnte. Sie versprach ihr sogar sie nicht zu verraten, so zu tun, als wäre nur der Mann der einzige Entführer gewesen, aber sie war so zögerlich, so unsicher und schwankte eher wie ein Blatt im Wind, als eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Und so verflog eine weitere Chance, als der Mann wieder auftauchte. Schnell rutschte sie an die hintere Wand und so weit weg wie möglich von der schief in den Angeln hängenden Tür. Ziemlich barsch behandelte der Mann die Frau, die ihm wie ein Häufchen Unglück die Tür öffnete. Ein Versuch noch...! Während sich die Frau neben der Tür ein Plätzchen suchte, bat sie den Mann mit ihm sprechen zu dürfen. Unwillig gab er seine Zustimmung und unterbrach dabei sogar auch die Sortiererei der mitgenommen Zutaten für diesen Wahrheitstrank. Zeit gewinnen! So gings natürlich auch. Sie räusperte sich. Einen richtigen Plan hatte sie natürlich nicht und sie würde auf Risiko spielen müssen. Noch könnte die Frau ihr immer noch auch wieder in den Rücken fallen... Sie setzte den unglücklichsten Gesichtsausdruck auf, dessen sie fähig war und schaute den Mann flehend an …und dann log sie, log, dass sie Sorge hatte, die morschen Balken müssten sich dabei biegen und erzählte ihm etwas davon, welche Angst ihr die Frau machte, dass sie ihre eisblauen Augen gesehen hätte und keinen Augenblick länger mit dieser Frau unter diesem, wenn auch löchrigen Dach bleiben könne. Sie flehte ihn an, er möge sie fortschicken und stattdessen würde sie ihm jeden Dienst oder Wunsch erfüllen, den er nur haben möge. Sie konnte spüren, dass er kurz schwankte und unsicher wurde, aber.. verflixt.. vielleicht brauchte er sie noch zu sehr, als dass er sie gehen lassen konnte. Na gut, eine Waffe hatte sie immerhin noch indem sie die Hände vors Gesicht schlug, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie sie sich um Tränen bemühen musste. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau an was sie gedacht hatte, aber es funktionierte, dass ihr tatsächlich Tränen aus den Augen zu laufen begannen und sie sich regelrecht in Heulen und Schluchzen steigern konnte. Dummerweise war er dagegen offenbar gänzlich immun, aber wenigstens hatte sie wirklich auch ein verheultes Gesicht und er seine Mixtur vergessen, denn jetzt holte er aus dem mitgebrachten Rucksack den Rotwein und das Glas. Selbst die Frau schien er vergessen zu haben, denn sie sank immer mehr in sich zusammen und schlief wohl ein. Sie konnte ahnen, was auf sie zukommen würde, aber immerhin war Rotwein auch noch besser als dieses Wahrheitsserum und wenn sie sich schnell und effektiv genug betrank, würde sie wahrscheinlich eher nur Unsinn labern, als etwas auszuplaudern. Innerlich seufzend ergab sie sich ihrem Schicksal und fing auch erst einmal zögerlich zu trinken an, aber er tat ihr den Gefallen sie auch zu drängen immer weiter zu trinken, während er seine Fragen los schoss. Offensichtlich hatte er gelernt und sich auf den Lord eingeschossen. Wie alt er sei, ob er Kinder hat, wie sie hiessen und was die Buchstaben K.S.W bedeuten würden... Moment mal! Ehe der Wein ihren Geist ganz benebeln konnte, wurde sie stutzig. Woher wusste er von diesen drei Buchstaben. Also war es doch Growling der dahinter steckte, denn schliesslich hatte ausser ihm bisher niemand sonst sie zu diesen Initialen befragt. Brav und fast wie einem kleinen Jungen erklärte sie ihm sehr ausführlich, was sie über die Buchstaben wusste, welchen Spass sie sich damit sogar auch bei mijn Herrn Growling erlaubt hatte. Natürlich glaubte er ihr kein Wort, denn angeblich hatte er die Information von einem andren Champion der nicht Growling war. Wer mochte das gewesen sein und weshalb wusste sie nichts davon? Hatten möglicherweise alle Champions so ein Schreiben bekommen? Sie war leicht verwirrt und der Wein tat sein Übriges um nicht mehr ganz klar denken zu können, aber merken sollte sie sich den Gedanken auf jeden Fall. Weitere Fragen folgten zu ihrem Leben, die sie nur noch halbherzig beantwortete. Wie sie das Dienen gelernt hatte und was sie alles gelernt hätte im Laufe der Zeit. Wusste er denn gar Nichts über ein Dienstmädchen in einem Adelshaus? Natürlich sei sie loyal gegenüber seiner Lordschaft. Das gehörte zur Pflichtschuldigkeit. Und es gehöre auch dazu, meinte er, die anvertraute geheime Identität von jemandem wie Salix Caprea an seinen Dienstherren zu verraten ..? Natürlich gehöre es dazu, seine Lordschaft war schliesslich der Schirmherr dieses Turniers und dass sie dabei auch solche Informationen weitergeb... Weiter kam sie nicht. Er schnauzte sie an, dass sie ehrlos sei … verraten würde sie, wer ihr vertraue …. ehrlos … verraten … vertrauen … Die Hände noch immer an den hämmernden Kopf gepresst, fanden diese Worte auch endlich wieder in ihre benebelte Erinnerung zurück und seufzend sank sie an der Wand zusammen, um weiter zu schlafen, wenigstens das dröhnende Hämmern loswerden … Offizielle Mitteilung ... - von Jimmie, 18.2.2012 Nach eingehender Untersuchung konnte festgestellt werden, dass das Opfer aus dem Brand in der Halle der Forscher in Eisenschmiede sich nicht um Ragelind von Auersperg handelt. Die Leiche wurde so präpariert, dass bei einer einfachen magischen Untersuchung die Identität von Ragelind von Auersperg und nicht der wahren Person gezeigt wird. Damit gilt Ragelind von Auersperg immernoch als vermisst!